


You Should See Me In Your Crown

by DingyAntelope58



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angella look what you did, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Catra (She-Ra) Leaves the Horde, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra Has Issues (She-Ra), Catra Needs Therapy (She-Ra), Catra has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (She-Ra), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fist Fights, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Girls Kissing, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Making Out, Mercenary Catra (She-Ra), Non-Graphic Violence, Past Child Abuse, Princess Catra (She-Ra), Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Stabbing, Strained Friendships, Strained Relationships, Swordfighting, also because im gay and undercut mermista is very very pretty, and decides to die of her injuries instead, catra does not die but she actually asks adora to let her perish but im just warning you, i invented so many aspects of etherian culture and im PROUD OF IT, i used hair as a symbol of growth and change of characters, now it has psychological trauma and self-loathing issues, possible warning: catra is fatally wounded and refuses to be rescued, the poor little thing, you fucked up a perfectly happy and good cat child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DingyAntelope58/pseuds/DingyAntelope58
Summary: "No, you know what? Doing the right thing is sometimes messy, and fucked up, and not particularly convenient"---The Rebellion is on the verge of victory in their decade spanning war against The Horde. Their leaders are dead or scattered after a massive explosion occurred in the Fright Zone 18 months ago, killing Hordak and supposedly Catra. But ghosts seem to have a habit of returning, and the previous Princess Alliance has more than a few skeletons in the closet. Things only get worse with the return of Catra, now bearing the title of Crown Princess of Halfmoon and determined to take the royal throne from Glimmer, through yield or death in combat. Tensions escalate in the Alliance as murder, love, secrets, betrayal and sacrifice are revealed. The already fractured alliance is being torn apart, and everyone must make a choice.Do they let a woman who was once their enemy ruthlessly destroy the Horde and end the war or do they prevent her from massacring thousands?
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Mermista (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella & Castaspella (She-Ra), Angella & Magicat Queen (She-Ra), Bow & Frosta (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Castaspella & Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Mermista (She-Ra), Mermista & Perfuma (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 86





	1. I don't want to lose ever again, I don't wanna lose nobody

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic has been weeks in the making. From obsessively listening to the Black Panther soundtrack to changing plot to making fanart instead of writing it to actually crying while thinking about the especially sad scenes it has been a nightmare. But now I get a whole week of school holidays to write it so nothing will stop me.
> 
> this is the playlist for the story btw! https://open.spotify.com/playlist/70esPRsUYOR64jdZmsNryD?si=5SzyZ0MFSh6i_COdrbzv4A
> 
> The title is from Antidote - Live Arrangement by Emily wells. I think every chapter title here is from a song in the playlist. I listened to many songs while writing this! They were mostly  
> Antidote - Live Arrangement by Emily Wells  
> R.I.P. by Joji and Trippie redd  
> Burn It All by Ludwig Goransson  
> Ancestral Plane by Ludwig Goransson  
> Glory To Bast by Ludwig Goransson

“The enemy forces are here, armed with incendiary weapons, so it would be wisest to ask King Marlin to lead this attack to protect any of our troops. Then King Petalia c-” Serenia freezes halfway through her sentence, ears flicking and circling until they point at the door, as panic flashes in her brain with a cold but burning jolt. The footsteps and the high regal voice of her sister right outside the house. While they are planning a non-approved military operation and committing treason. Serenia turns to the woman next to her with a serious expression, holds a finger over her lips and points to the maps. The woman, who she’d come to know as Kirena, hides the maps without making a noise and closes the closet of various weapons. She turns and opens the door with shock-glazed eyes and a drawn out noise of confusion. Kirena had joined their operation around 4 months ago, determined and disgusted with the actions of Mystacor and it’s total lack of empathy and compassion in the war. Serenia trusts her, and the inside intel of Mystacor’s political atmosphere and capabilities has proved invaluable. Serenia would probably die for her, and spill the blood of any enemy to save her life. _(she pretends that the love is platonic, that it’s only because she’s a widow that she feels that way. She is lying to herself and she absolutely knows it)_

“Your Majesty” she mutters, dropping to her knees. Kirena stands without moving, completely bewildered at the appearance of Queen Angella. Her wings reached the ceiling as she walked inside, long hair flowing and soft skin glowing very slightly. Serenia lightly taps her leg and she falls to the floor with a quiet yelp to kneel, shaking slightly.

“Leave us.” Angella says coldly and Kirena starts to move before Serenia stops her.

“This is Kirena and I trust her with my life. If she could stay with your permission queen Angella” she asks politely. Angella nods and she rises to her feet to see the queen with her arms outstretching for a hug. They both laugh into the embrace before Angella pulls away from her, looking around the room. The office was decorated with art and other pieces of Panthera culture, and some small trinkets and gifts in the classical lavenders and golds of Bright Moon design. The golden evening sun streams in through the window, revealing the floating dust particles. The walls are carved of rock with intricate carvings and patterns adoring the edges of the stone shelves. The underground city of Halfmoon is truly a haven of safety against the approaching and worsening war.

“Little sister, how are you?” Angella asks and Kirena looks even more bewildered than before.

“Glory to our gods, I am doing very well. I heard about your daughter, I must congratulate you! Very soon she can meet little Ima’ri!” Serenia chuckles as Angella nods with mock graveness and a thoughtful hum. 

“Two hurricanes in the same place?!” I’m rather afraid that might cause the world’s end!” she says with a mock gasp as Serenia throws her head back to laugh loudly. 

“Where is Ima’ri at the moment?” Angella asks as Serenia’s bright amber eyes crinkle slightly and she pushes her dark brown hair back a bit more, where it reaches her shoulder.

“Hirato wanted to take her on a hunting lesson. You know he’s not skilled at all. I half expect them to both return empty-handed and disappointed” she chuckles, clearly imagining what antics her oldest son and daughter may be embarking on. Angella smiles at her joyful mood before her mind is bought back to her reason for visiting and she frowns.

“I need to talk to you about urgent matters” she says seriously and Serenia’s tail flicks as she turns toward her with concern. Angella swallows past a lump in her throat that burns like a bitter and burning coal and starts talking.

“There was an unsanctioned attack on the Horde forces 2 days ago. Near the eastern border, closest to Half Moon. A huge explosion levelled the outpost in the occupied village, killing soldiers and civilians alike. There were no rebellion losses” she says quietly, looking down on Serenia with stern disappointment. Kirena’s gaze flicks between tension and fear. Her dark brown eyes, alert and worried. Serenia turns to shuffle some of the papers on her desk with overly relaxed movements.

“My heart aches for the innocent lives lost.” Serenia mutters, taking a deep and stuttering breath and scrubbing at her eyes.

“I’m sure it does” Angella says, the door lock clicking behind her. Serenia’s ears flick at the noise and she turns to Angella, tears gathering in her bright golden eyes, pupils thinning slightly.

“Why are you truly here?” She asks softly. Kirena takes a step away from the both of them, shaking slightly with fear.

“Because I want you to look my right in the eye, Serenia. And tell me why you betrayed the Princess Alliance” Angella says sternly, fists starting to hum and twinkle with magical energy.

“I never betrayed the alliance. I am loyal to the rebellion” she responds, claws sliding out with the smooth sound of danger. Angella can feel the hairs on the back of her neck raise, a shiver run through her skin at the noise.

“Tell her who you are” she says gently to Kirena, who swallows hard and makes no eye contact with Serenia.

“Castaspella, Head Sorcerer of Mystacor. My brother is King Micah” she says, voice raw and cracking. Serenia turns to her, feeling the dull but crushing ache of betrayal squeeze a sentence out of her throat and lungs.

“What?” she asks, shoulders slumping slightly. A headpiece of sunshine yellow light materialises around her temples, the familiar star of Mystacor shining brightly.

“Kirena, Kirena you lied to me? Why? I trusted you with everything, I thought I could trust you!” Serenia says loudly, getting closer to Castaspella and grasping her shoulders tightly.

“You’re a traitor and a murderer!” She retorts as Serenia growls and pulls away, scowling and eyes overflowing with betrayal and hatred.

“How co-” Serenia’s claws are jutting through her fingers even more as Castaspella’s hands start glowing a light blue. Angella rushes to stand between them, staring at Serenia with anger and a stern look she has only seen directed on the most monstrous of enemies.

“Stop this. Now” she commands. Serenia falters, staring at Kirena with utter hatred and the most unforgiving glare she can muster _(even though her throat is closing up and she is very sure that tears have started to leak from her eyes and all she wants is to be wrapped in a hug by her sister. Maybe finally tell the woman she knew as Kirena how she felt about her really)._

“You will return to Bright Moon. You will face trial, where you will inform us of the crimes you have committed and your motives.” Angella says sternly, starting to turn around with Castaspella to unlock the door carefully and slowly. Red anger clouds her vision and judgement as she fixes on the sorcerer. She knows that she has fallen for the noble apprentice sorcerer Kirena, and realises with a sudden jolt that she probably never existed. The comforting guise of Kirena was only to bring Serenia to failure, to end her mission.

Serenia can barely lunge for the sorcerer, claws aimed at her back, before there is a brilliant flash of light, burning hotter than a swordsmith’s fire, and her body stills. 

“Tell no one” is the last thing she hears from Angella before her heart slows too much and she feels her soul join the ancestors.


	2. trapped inside a burning church, made it out alive, God know my worth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might end up posting this tomorrow because the AO3 maintenance shutdown is like... 3pm to 4pm ish for me? On school holidays too. But I'm writing it now anyway.   
> WARNING: there is some kinda graphic description of burn wounds and a serious explosion + the damage caused by it. There is also a character death caused by an explosion and the rubble from it.  
> I listened to  
> Ancestral Plane by Ludwig Goransson when Glimmer and Scorpia appear  
> Outsider every other part of the chapter.

Catra’s skin shivers as a blast of burning hot air launches her across the room, her shoulder making an audible crunch as she hits the floor and rolls across it, coming to a sliding stop. Ignoring the venomous burn of her skin rubbed raw by the metal floor, she cries out in pain, crawling to her feet as the adrenaline and cold fear courses through every nerve. She can feel her heart rate spike and beat even faster as she stares at the tall, shadowy figure that emerges through the smoke. _If Hordak aims that weapon any more recklessly, he’s going to bring the roof down on us_ she realises with a jolt and hisses at him like a feral creature.

“Hordak, whatever you’re doing…” she can barely rasp out a sentence through the dried blood and smoke in her throat.

“I know about Entrapta” he growls at her, and the only clue to his location is the red glow of the charging weapon.

“Entrapta was a traitor. What else is there to know?” She asks, cradling her bare arm to her chest, her blue eye refusing to open through the grime and bruising around it. She can feel the edge of a gash in her forehead, and thanks her mask for protecting it. Her ears flick constantly as the ash inside them blocks her hearing and creates the most horrid and filthy itch she’s ever felt.

“I trusted you” he rasps with hatred, charging the weapon as it absorbs red energy in a spiral around it. Catra sprints away from him with a scream, turning the hallway and just escaping a second explosion behind her. The heat starts to singe and curl her mane and tail.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck me! I’m going to die here aren’t I?_ She chants in her head, a yelp dragging out of her throat at the feeling of flame licking her foot.

“Your days were numbered the moment you crossed me!” Hordak roars, firing again. Catra screams and sprints into the closest room, another explosion sounding behind her. It doesn’t matter how bad Hordak’s aim is, he doesn’t need it with such a ridiculously overpowered weapon. Her eyes widen even more as her breathing stops and realises what room she’s in. The Black Garnet chamber. She shoves every bitter memory back down her throat and out of her mind as she dashes behind it, knowing that even Hordak isn’t foolish enough to shoot the Runestone. _I hope he isn't_ Catra rewrites that thought in her mind, anxiety making her stomach turn even more than it already is.

“And after I’m through, you can't even begin to imagine the punishments Horde Prime will inflict upon you,” he says. She can't help but laugh at his naively confident tone.

“Oh, because he’s going to swoop down and fix everything for you at any moment, right?” She yells at him, tone mocking as she nurses a blistering gash in her side. Not moving from behind the Runestone though, because that would be an impossibly stupid decision and would most likely end in her death. “You’re lying to yourself now.” She continues as he turns and roars at her, firing directly into the Runestone.

“You fucking maniac.” A small whisper leaves her lips as the Runestone seems to thrum, pulsing like a bloody glowing heartbeat. Her fur prickles with fear and the instinct to run screams in her head as she steps away.

“It’s going t-” Hordak can’t get the word out before a flash of blinding red light is launched in a ring around the Runestone while the air around her unnaturally stills and cools, magical red sparks floating in the air. Instantly she feels a great physical pull towards the Black Garnet. Her body fells heavy and even more exhausted than before as she is dragged closer to the deadly red light. Cables and objects are being pulled towards the glowing mass of crystal even faster than her, seemingly glued to the side of the runestone. Hordak is struggling against its power while Catra cries out as the magic drags against her skin with a crackle. There is a moment of silent stillness before everything is thrust away at incredible speed and a fiery explosion climbs high into the sky. Catra feels the burning blaze of magical fire tear through the skin on her left side and screams in agony. A pained, gurgling cry is ripped from Hordak’s throat but it is engulfed by the deafening roar in her ears.

She wakes up to grey ash falling on her from the dark red sky, a hole blasted in the ceiling. She sits up silently, her throat too raw and pained to form even a weak groan. Klaxons sound in the distance but any light source or alarm system in the room is dead. She turns her head despite the numbness of her limbs and sees Hordak. He is sprawled across the floor, arm completely missing at the elbow as glowing red fluid leaks from the wound. Small light green and black swirls mix with the concoction and she retches. He doesn't move at all. There are no rasping breaths that appear to take incredible effort. There is no twitching of limbs. There is no red glow in his armour.

She shudders and gags again, before crawling onto her feet. Her shoulder burns like she's still touching hot metal and when she pokes it her hand comes back covered in grey flakes of charred skin, blood and leaking yellow fluid. She retches a third time (it makes her throat sting even more) and stumbles from the room, knowing that her blood drips onto the layer of ash on the floor.

\---

Glimmer walks into the room, staff held in an attack stance. Her soft padded shoes make no noise, even against the hollow metal flooring of the Fright Zone. She gasps quietly, a sour mouthful of bile climbing into her throat at the state of the room.

The Red Garnet lies in ruins, fractured through its core. Red shards that scatter the floor crinkle as she stands on them. The one chance to connect Scorpia to the Red Garnet is ruined, and Scorpia lets out a soft whine of disappointment as they walk in. Machinery is scattered across the floor, there is a huge hole punched right into the ceiling and the walls are scorched. The edges of the hole glow a faint orange, hissing every time a falling flake of ash hits the surface and burns up. There is also a slightly wet slap as she takes another step and she looks down.

A pool of filthy, viscous and shining liquid pools on the floor, dripping into a gaping hole in the floor. There are separate streams of bright red, light green and metallic dark blue liquid. She follows the small river of liquid until it reaches a mangled looking body and she makes a strangled gasping noise in her throat as realisation hits her like a brick.

Hordak’s corpse, missing a limb and completely unmoving, lies face down on the floor. Glimmer can hear Scorpia retch into a corner of the room but continues, avoiding the puddles of Hordak’s blood as she walks further into the room. There is no sign of anyone else, only twisted shrapnel covers the floor.

“We… won. He’s dead. We’ve won.” She whispers, hands shaking. Falling to her knees, she ignores the shards of warm shrapnel and dirt that cut through her clothing and into her knees. Tears drop onto the floor as Scorpia crouches down to rest a pincer as gently as she can on her shoulder.

“It’s over.” The woman mumbles, staring at the Black Garnet. The ash still falls from the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the AO3 shutdown happens I'll be drawing the best friend squad in this fic and posting it to applesauce_the_timbercat on Instagram... or I'll watch a movie or something I'm not sure yet.


	3. get to growling, something like a black panther

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School started today... so updates wont be as regular. I had so much fun writing this chapter! I already have the whole story planned out but if you want to talk about ideas, headcanons or theories then absolutely go ahead! I've written a slightly steamy Catradora scene which will coincidentally be the longest chapter in the fic, some platonic Bow and Adora love/tension moment post-Glimmer vs Catra and uuuuuuuuuuuh sad mermista moments i think. I REALLY LOVE FEEDBACK AND WILL BE HAPPY TO DISCUSS LITERALLY ANYTHING SHE-RA WITH YOU LITERALLY JUST COMMENT SOMETHING AND I WILL TALK TO YOU AS SOON AS I SEE IT :))))
> 
> Catra outfit! https://www.instagram.com/p/CFhRxLyAye1/?igshid=17do7amvmbw0a
> 
> I'm going to be honest comrades I listened to many things while writing this and I can't remember but they were all from the fanfic playlist which is right here (I know it's in the notes for another chapter but here you go!) https://open.spotify.com/playlist/70esPRsUYOR64jdZmsNryD?si=K9EfXwFqTre_Hu8Hpu0HPA
> 
> Also warning: when you reach the 3 asterisks then there is a death by stabbing that is actually a little graphic but it ends with those asterisk too :)

Catra shivers as she gingerly places her arms on the greasy and sticky bar top, conversing with the wonderful and gorgeous Melissa who is working tonight and asking for drinks in the local dialect. As a well-brewed bottle of oak and fruit flavoured ale slides over to her, leaving marks on the soft wood and in the layer of grime, the whispers of her target sound from the back of the room and her left ear flicks toward it.

“The dark and slimy witch in the blood red dress” is all she needs to hear before she slips her mask off with a sigh and takes a long swig, the alcohol swimming in her stomach and soon her bloodstream. It won’t affect her coordination (non-human metabolism be praised) and the drinks are weak enough that many are required to reach a state of tipsy, but having to talk to this corrupt and disgusting fuck sober is more painful than any hangover. Luckily, she has the money for many drinks. Slapping an advanced piece of technology, several bounty chips and a reasonable sum of Salinean dollars she takes 4 more beers from Melissa, politely mumbles a thanks and clips the mask back on. As she sidles over to the corner where her target sits and regales his terrible and boring stories to anyone drunk enough to care, she tilts her head in question and hands over a drink. Ignoring his suspicious scowl and the way his ragged and filthy claws drag along the table she shrugs. Her eye roll his hidden by the mask but her tail nearly hits him with irritation.

“It’s not fucking poison, Moultran. Even if I had poisoned it, I know you would smell it in a heartbeat. Take the drink” she sighs and he scowls again, waving away the two other patrons. They glare at her and one of them has the audacity to growl at her, which she returns with a feral hiss.

“I must be seeing things, I can’t believe it’s the elusive Jaguar, Queen of the Mercenaries and her dumb dramatic mask and cloak, finally brave enough to go out in public without any of her hooligan friends. What do you want with me or from me?” he asks, sniffing the bottle cautiously and taking such a huge gulp she swallows down her own mouthful of bile at his acidic and rotting stench.

“I was just hoping to reconnect with a dear old acquaintance and close friend! I haven’t seen you since the failed raid on Mystacor!” she says mockingly as he growls and grips the table top with his scabbed and leather-tough hands hard enough to crack the faded wood. She blinks lazily and her tail starts to sway from side to side as she spins her bottle around with a finger.

_Easy to rile up and carelessly destructive. This is going to be fun._

“Fuck you, Jaguar!” he growls, already red eyes blazing with hatred and a thirst for violence. His white fur raises in the air as the growl raises in pitch. He takes a deep breath, leaning back in his chair and brushing non-existent dust of his blood red vest of shining satin.

 _And he has the audacity to call me dramatic_ she internally chuckles, emotions impossible to decipher behind her literal mask of cold alloy and carved bone.

“Last time we _reconnected_ I ended up with this” he says darkly, gesturing to where a corner of his circular and hairless ear has been torn away entirely like a soft piece of bread ripped in half.

“Well I didn’t shoot it off with sorcerer magic did I, you dumb fuck?” she says bluntly, pushing another drink towards him. He growls even deeper but snatches up the bottle and downs it.

_Rat folk. Mannerless, brutal, ungraceful and willingly disgusting._

She groans and leans back with boredom as he hisses and wary footsteps leave the building one at a time, alert to the rising and dangerous tension between the two. Slowly and clearly taking a card from her pocket she slides it to him. His eyes widen and he takes the object in his long nails to squint at.

“You could afford a bounty on a high-ranking Bright Moonian with that much money, Moultran. Listen to my proposal and you keep the cheque and at least 75% of your limbs” she says without room for objection. He scowls but leans back, downing the third beer she has given him with a drawn out sigh. She retches into her mouth silently. “I overheard you talking about _The dark and slimy witch in the blood red dress_ and I want you to tell me where she is” she orders and he frowns, scratching the pitiful stubble and warts on his chin in thought.

“Look, all I know is that she’s going to attending The Enchanted Grotto’s newest party in 6 days. And that the Bright Moon Court wants to put her on trial for war crimes. What, know her?” he grins and she drags a claw filled hand across the wood until fear flashes in his sunken red eyes.

“Maybe. And her name is Shadow Weaver, by the way” she corrects and he huffs, crossing his thick arms and leaning back.

“And what are you going to do if you manage to capture her before the rebels?” he asks and she smirks underneath the mask, the sickly sweet taste of cathartic vengeance already crawling onto her tongue.

“I’m going to fucking murder her, Moultran” she says with audible pride, removing her mask with a click and taking a deep sip of the beer. His eyes widen at the shining and raised burn scar that crawls across her left cheek. She lifts up the left side of the cloak to reveal the arm, with even more swollen scars covering the elbow and bicep, looking almost like bubbling blisters that lift several centimetres above the skin. Some of the shining pale tissue is flat and white lines like stitching cross between the edges.

“What the fuck happened, Jaguar” he aks quietly and she clips the mask back on, grateful that any other potential enemies didn’t spot her real face.

“There are 2 people to blame for that scar. One of them is dead and the other is Shadow Weaver” she says calmly, sliding her barely touched beer over to him and standing up.

“Thank you for helping me with my mission” she says politely, lifting her hood back on. There is barely the flash of a silver blade and she is blocking the strike from a heavy and sharp knife with her claws and staring into his bright red gaze. A memory of crackling lightning and a vast explosion flashes behind her eyes and she snarls, using his weight to backflip away and grab her swords from the weapons closet at the door.

“I want the bounty on that fucking woman, Jaguar!” he roars, as she leaps over a table to dodge a second swing. Her swords swish as she pulls them from their sheath, easily holding her own against the hulking man.

“OI! If you’re going to squabble like depressed and drunk thugs then get out of my fucking bar!” Melissa shouts, taking a very large axe from behind the counter. Catra parries a blow towards her left and nods toward her before dragging the blade across Moultran’s arm as he yowls in pain.

“Apologies dear Melissa! We'll continue this disagreement outside and I'll pay for any damages!” she says as Melissa blushes slightly and grumbles. Catra instantly winds up her leg, tensing the muscles, before aiming a single blow at Moultran’s stomach. There is a loud crash that leaves her ears aching as he flies through the flimsy window. Melissa groans into the air and drags a hand across her face.

“Don’t remind me, I know I’m going to pay!” she calls out before leaping through it, sword aimed directly at Moultran’s thick throat as he groans and tries to pull himself up from the dirt, arms and face littered with cuts and embedded glass.

***

“I’m going to kill you, Jaguar” he threatens, weakly swishing his blade in front of him with a bleeding and shaking arm. Catra scoffs and knocks the knife away with her own blade, where it’s corner shatters on the hard earth and the fragments that shine in the soft moonlight are spread in a ring around what’s left of the weapon. She chuckles out a dry laugh before she drives the sword straight through his gut, feeling the crack as it touches his spine. A few muscles and limbs twitch and a pathetic squeaking sigh is dragged from his throat before he sags, eyes empty of the anger and adrenaline, and she removes the sword. After wiping the blood off the weapon with his red vest she stands, sighing in frustration and sheathing the two swords. They slide into the wool and grease lined compartments, any extra blood being absorbed by the lining and scrubbed off the weapon.

***

Catra walks back into the bar, almost devoid of patrons except for a comatose snakeman in the corner and Melissa, who snarls at her with annoyance and frustration flowing through her tone.

“Look at this fucking mess, Jaguar. It’s going to take _days_ to get any semblance of clean in her!” she yells, slamming a hand on the benchtop. Catra takes the smooth card she was going to pay Moultran with and hands it to Melissa before stepping over the ruined tables and glass. Her cloak rustles as she pulls the hood over her head and shivers in the cool evening air.

“You could buy 2 new bars with that, Melissa. Thank you for the hospitality, and the drinks were wonderful” she says quietly as she walks out the door, the acidic stench of blood crawling up her nose. Melissa can barely stutter out a question, before the doorway is empty and Jaguar has fled the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will feature  
> \- repressed lesbian Adora   
> \- glimbow angst  
> \- Glimmer freezes  
> \- I made Bow extra hot  
> _ They're coming for Shadow Weaver  
> \- huntara: hey this weird cat mercenary just stabbed a crime boss in the crimson waste and wants to murder shadow weaver  
> perfuma: I'm sure it's going to be fine! Good luck on your mission guys!  
> huntara: [bruh moment]


	4. I fucked up so many times, but I still have you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry to all of you who were stoked for more story. Reasons that it took me over a month (holy shit!) to post this chapter include  
> \- returning to physical school, including less free time for writing and/or more homework  
> \- quarantine/isolation changes in my state and country  
> \- a heartbreak  
> \- family tragedy  
> \- I started cricket training and matches again (I actually call it the coloniser sport because it is)  
> \- creative issues and being indecisive  
> \- severe periods of illness that left me too delirious or exhausted to write  
> \- drawing bloody fanart of characters instead of writing  
> \- I procrastinate a lot  
> WARNINGS: Bow kills some fools :) evil fools but people nonetheless. Also Adora, Micah and Glimmer all have stages of confronting child abuse at the hands of Shadow Weaver.  
> Also it's only chapter 4 and my plan has 12000+ words

Glimmer sighs, brushing her hair back against her head and running her hand through the strands. The kama around her belt that stops just above her knee swishes as she smile and spins around, pulling her pair of gloves and white sleeve onto her left arm (it covers a burn scar that reaches from her wrist to her elbow, a mark that she earned trying to fire a blast of energy at a tree when she was 9. The faint crosses attest to where individual sparks burned into the flesh. _And as any good sorcerer knows_ , a magical scar lasts a lifetime)

She gently slips the crown onto her head, where it seals at the back of her skull with a twinkle of magic. Shivering and shaking out her arms she grins and pictures the war room in her mind before dragging her body there to join it. There’s a pop and sprinkle of glitter over the floor as she laughs at Frosta, who yelps slightly and jumps away from her to avoid a collision, smile pulling at her cheeks so brightly that dimples appear. 

“Hey Glimmer!” she grins, wrapping the queen in a hug so loving she can feel her back starting to twist at the weight. A rib creaks loudly as she is squeezed into the embrace, gasping for the air that can’t at all reach her lungs properly.

“Frosta, you’re crushing my internal organs” she wheezes as the princess quickly lets go and rubs the back of her head, scratching the undercut behind the veil of lighter hair and underneath her neat bun of ocean blue hair.

“Sorry” she mumbles sheepishly, pushing more loose strands behind her ear. 18 months and two separate growth spurts have turned the ‘small gremlin princess’ into a respected physical fighter, with several centimetres of height over even Adora and the bulk earned from constant fighting and punching with fists of hardened ice. 

“It’s fine, you’re just getting so big now that those famous ‘polar bear hugs’ can cause some serious damage” she chuckles, pulling Frosta into a much more gentle but just as affectionate embrace. The door opens with a deep groan and faint peals of laughter drift into the room as Mermista and Adora join them, talking animatedly. Glimmer can barely hold the mischievous grin at the slight crimson blush of Adora’s ears as she stares at Mermista… who is missing almost all her hair. _Curious_.

“Mermista! Adora! It’s wonderful to see you both in good health!” she smiles, taking Mermista’s forearm in a tight grip and smiling at her. The ruler copies the action and shakes her arm once, before pulling away and dragging Glimmer into a crushing hug while laughing.

“It’s good to see you too, Twinkle” she teases while patting her back and pulling her into a side hug. Glimmer squeals with shock as Adora wraps her in a hug, squeezing her to her chest and lifting her feet well and truly off the ground. 

“Adora! H-how has the campaign on the S-southern Border been?” she coughs out, hiding a noticeable blush in Adora’s temple as Adora’s gauntlet covered hands move to hold her beneath her thighs and lift her even higher. Letting out a panicked squeak of fear and complete shock she wraps her legs around the warrior’s legs and grips her back tightly. Fuck.

“I missed you, Glim” she whispers into the queen’s shoulder. Glimmer could curse a dozen ancient gods for Adora’s obliviousness and bless three times as many for her strength. The warmth of the exposed skin of Adora’s arms and her thin white shirt bleed through Glimmer’s robes until an acidic and itching burn blooms across what feels like her whole body. She’s very sure she’s about to choke on her own tongue soon, words turning to molten glue in her mouth as she sputters uselessly. _Fuck girl hot. I’m gay. Girl hot and I’m gay oh no_. Glimmer, with her eyes squeezed shut in shame, can’t see the narrowed and tired glance between Frosta and Mermista, fully aware of what is happening between the princesses. Mermista coughs loudly into her hand and smirk, as Glimmer’s blush shines even brighter and Adora’s body turns completely stiff as she promptly drops the bright red and shaking queen to the ground. 

“It’s actually going well, yeah, pretty good actually. Guerrilla and sabotage centred fighting was never what I trained for, holding a line is definitely more familiar to me, because you know, evil… Horde. Yeah. That was sucky. The Kingdom of Snows troops are a huge help as well, that’s awesome” she rambles, a knuckle over her mouth and face completely crimson. Glimmer groans from the marble floor, the dumping unexpected and painful. As Mermista lifts her to her feet, grinning at her like a feral creature of mischief, Frosta traps Adora in a powerful headlock as she weakly attempts to wriggle out of the pin.

“Yes, the Royal Glacian Contingent have been reporting many victories in the last month. With the assistance of Plumerian support and medical officers, and the might She-Ra, they’ve been steadily opposing movements from the Horde south of Plumeria and Dryl” she says proudly, grinning at Adora as the princess groans and starts to worm a single arm through the iron strong hold.

“Wow. A Frosta compliment. Truly rare achievement, Adora” Glimmer teases as Frosta throws her an amused glare and holds a fist against the sky, slapping her bicep with the other hand. Glimmer gasps with indignation while Mermista laughs loudly. 

“Frosta. That’s not very princess-like behaviour” a sweet voice says, making every head turn. Perfuma stands straight and proper as always, smiling widely and holding her arms out. Frosta is the first to move, and even though she’s still slightly shorter than Perfuma she manages to wrap her in a solid but gentle hug. “Where did you even learn a gesture like that?” Perfuma asks sternly as Frosta grins and pointed to the three princesses behind her, who either fidget nervously, stare at the marble flooring or smirk. 

“They’re terrible influences, I know” Frosta jokes as the botanical princess throws an extremely disappointed glare to Glimmer, Adora and Mermista. 

“Shall we start the meeting now?” Micah says impatiently, tablet grasped between his hands. His long and greying hair is swept into a neat braid, and his golden and lavender robes looked loose and comfortable. The pang of slight jealousy in Glimmer’s heart doesn’t have any real malicious energy, but she often complained internally about how uncomfortable her clothing and even her silver armour cold be. Something soft and light would have been a blessing at times. The room of royals and warriors seats themselves silently, waiting for the latest reports, missions and news from battlefronts all over the world.

“The Crown Brigade of Bright Moon reported that they’ve destroyed three Horde Integration Facilities and freed at least a few hundred labourers throughout the Steel Pine Forest and Golden Moon Grasslands” he reads aloud, pushing his glasses back onto his nose after a few sentences.

“The Kingdom of Salineas is celebrating 1 whole year of freedom and are throwing a 3 day long public celebration. The Bright Moon court are invited, as a thanks for their effort and assistance in driving away the Horde” he smiles, glancing at Mermista who bites back a proud grin and winks at Glimmer. The queen grins back, excitement already building. Any party hosted by Mermista was always supplied with plenty of fine food and beverages. But Glimmer was and always had been a responsible drinker, and a durable princess physiology didn’t hinder her ability to process toxins at all. 

“The Royal Glacian Contingent, with the assistance of General Adora, have managed to hold a line at the Southern Border for over a month, and have gained a staggering 14 kilometres with minor casualties and injuries” he says proudly as Frosta shoots Adora a double thumbs up across the table and reveals a bright grin.

“But there is troubling news among all these victories, friends” Micah says gravely, taking his glasses off and rubbing the bridge of his noise. He seems to jolt in his seat, as if holding back a lone and hiccupping sob. Glimmer nearly leaps out of her chair, balanced on the edge of the seat as her hand reaches out halfway.

“Shadow Weaver, once known as Light Spinner, has been sighted in Salineas. She will be attending a gala at the Underwater Enchanted Grotto in 4 days time. Her arrest warrant is still active, and her capture would be a vital win for Bright Moon” he sighs, hands trembling as he moves them off the tabletop and hides them in his lap, shuddering violently.

Glimmer _feels_ the acidic burn of rage and hatred start to tear through her chest, bleeding into every nerve ending in her body until she feels like she’s choking on smoke and shadows that are so heavy and oily she can’t move from her seat. Her whole body is weighed down, and she feels like every tissue and bone has been turned into sea steel from the cliffs of Salineas or Mechanist’s Gold buried deep below Dryl, the heaviest and densest of precious metals. She swallows, and her tongue and throat ache as a painful lump gets trapped in her throat. A flood of red tinged memories flood into her brain without warning or permission. The blind trust, the admiration, the respect. _A lie_. A manipulative lie to leech any possible power out of her own body and runestone that the sorceress could steal. That magic and power had been handed down through generations to Glimmer, and she wasted it on a sense of usefulness and honour and duty and to feel like a significant person in a decade-spanning war. Her legs shake as she stands, leaning against the table top and taking a very deep breath.

“Any military or justice operations into a kingdom by a foreign power or the Princess Alliance can only be verified and permitted by it’s Head of State. Princess Mermista?” she says calmly, reciting doctrine and protocol older than the kingdom of Bright Moon itself. The princess sighs and bites her lip, staring at the hologram before her. 

“Shadow Weaver has caused immense pain and trauma, for everyone here. She deserves trial and punishment. I sanction her arrest” she says sternly, as Micah visibly slumps into his seat and sighs.

“It is decided. Glimmer, I trust you to organise a small fireteam for this operation. If there is no further news from the battlefront, then we can formally close this meeting” he continues quietly, very clearly drained emotionally and mentally. Glimmer nods, eyes flicking to Adora, who’s smile is thin and meagre. She knows how much horrid mental gymnastics and strain must be weighing on Adora right now, and as the blonde practically buzzes from the tensed energy in her muscles, she dismisses the gathering and teleports them to a secluded balcony. She can barely check the door behind them before Adora wraps them both into a crushing embrace, dragging Glimmer down to the marble flooring beneath them. Glimmer stumbles, but lets herself by pulled into a cuddle so strong that the pressure on her ribs makes her bite back a yelp of shocked pain. Tears start to tickle her shoulder as she rubs Adora’s back with both hands. The warrior squeezes her again, hard enough that Glimmer wheezes out a gasp, and immediately stops and trembles.

“You’re okay, Adora. She can’t hurt you anymore. I’m here. We’re both okay” she whispers into Adora’s hair. The warrior jolts several times, tears now dripping onto the marble floor with a sound like dripping. Her nails start digging into Glimmer’s back as she chokes back a pained whimper. The queen pulls Adora into her lap, stroking the back of her head gently.

“I don’t know what I want” she mumbles, sniffling and pulling away. Her arms are wrapped around her body tightly and she stares at the floor, shaking with tensed movements.

“That’s okay. You don’t have to come if you don’t want to Adora” Glimmer speaks quietly, lips pressed into Adora’s forehead. She cries again, jolting with every muffled and near silent sob.

“No. No. No, I want to go. I have to go. I want to look her in the eye and tell her what she did was wrong” she implores, tightly gripping onto Glimmer and staring into her face with determination. The queen stops, making tense eye contact with her. A glistening mirror of emotions are reflected in those light grey eyes, which wobble with every movement. Though they are steadfast and strong, a deep sorrow sits deep in their cavernous gaze, and the ruler reminds herself just how fragile Adora is when the weight of the world on her shoulders finally makes her crash and burn. She’d spent half her childhood half strangled to death and convinced that was what breathing felt like. Glimmer presses a second kiss to her head for comfort as the warrior whines quietly. 

“What Shadow Weaver did to you and what happened to Catra is not, never was and never will be your fault, Adora” she whispers, as Adora clutches her tighter to her chest and sobs deeply.

“I miss her Glimmer. I miss her so _so_ much” she whispers, guilt smothering every word like a bloodstained pillow. They sit on the floor of that empty storage room for a few hours, holding each other as they cry and mourn and hope.

\---

Bow hisses out a noise of frustration as a stick crunches beneath his boot, the Horde soldier in front of him turning around slowly and staring into the foliage. He’s kept alive long enough by understanding how people work, and doesn’t move a single muscle, breathing slowing even as his heart races. The guard turns away, slugthrower rifle held more tightly and movements obviously tensed. Bow sits, in a kneeling position with branches digging into his neck, until the guard holds a hand to the communicator on their helmet and starts walking away. He quickly scales the small concrete building, lying down on the roof and pulling out a pair on quadnoculars and advanced imagery goggles. There are 17 soldiers stationed around the grain refinery and storage yard, and 12 young children in the main storage shed. _The Stolen Generations_ , they’re called. Children taken from their families, people and culture and raised as Horde troopers and personnel. The oldest he ever found was 8, the youngest 2. It’s horrific and inhumane, and that’s why he’s going to end it for good in this sector of the Platinum Prairie. The Stolen Child he knows best is Adora, and the culture shock she first felt seeing the standard life in the kingdom of Bright Moon (among many places) only hardened his resolve.

The first trooper he grabs can barely cry out in surprise before the heavy knife slips between their ribs. Bow quietly lowers them to the ground, pressing three fingers against the metallic forehead of their armour and barely whispering a silent prayer. It might seem counterintuitive on a stealth mission, but it’s respectful to Horde troopers killed in battle or on the field (Adora had taught him the phrase years ago; _Die with iron in your blood, steel in your soul and honour in your heart. Be safe, friend_ ). 

Three more cleanly disposed of bodies and Bow is closer to the storage shed then he’s been in weeks, and suddenly alarms sound through the base before the power abruptly slams off. There is yelling and the click of weapons all around him and he climbs onto the roof, nocking an arrow silently and scanning the courtyard. The sounds of raw magic and familiar grunts of exertion sound from behind the communications office and he hisses out a curse, letting loose three arrows into enemies attempting to get the jump on his old friends before he’s even spotted. A mixture of light green laser fire and slugs the size of his thumb shoot past his head and he ducks, throwing a handful of smoke grenades into corners of the courtyard. A short blur of pastel colours and flashes of light zooms through the cloud, and as it dissipates Bow realises he’s staring into the face of her.

“Bow…” she says breathily, staring at him in total bewilderment and shock. He frowns slightly, as she makes no move to even shift slightly or say another word to him. “Hi…” she says awkwardly, and blinks once while shaking her head slightly. They both turn around at the sound of a weapon clicking, as a Horde trooper marches into the yard with a slightly older child before him. His helmet is missing as blood runs from a deep slash across his forehead, and his weapon is trained on the kid.

“Don’t move! I’ll shoot them, I will shoot them. Stay right th-” his next words dissolve in his throat with a horrific gargle as a thin sword slides out of his chest, as he drops to the dirt ground with a heavy thump and the clank of armour. Adora appears behind him, wiping blood from her shorter secondary weapon, a smug smile carved onto her face.

“You froze” she whispers to Glimmer teasingly, as the queen makes a drawn out hmmph noise and turns back to Bow, staff disappearing from her hand with a twinkle. Anger that is so rare starts to boil in his chest, and 18 months of absolutely no contact with his oldest and greatest ever friend rises into his mind as if it were a sour lump moving from his heart to his throat and then brain. She refused to listen to him, and when he decided to leave the Princess Alliance she got angry at _him_ , as if it was him who was the great and evil betrayer of their oath.

“You’ve ruined my mission, you absolute idiots! And you endangered the lives of civilian children! What could _possibly_ be important enough to show up now?!” he shouts, fists clenched and voice seething with steely frustration.

“Bow… Shadow Weaver is in Salineas. We’re arresting her in 6 days, and we need your help” Glimmer admits quietly, as the fight and eagerness to yell and accuse drains from his body. He turns away, staring into the near black foliage, and breathes a deep sigh of dying anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora is gay for Mermista and Glimmer, Glimmer is gay for Adora and a Bow simp, and Micah + Mermista + Frosta + Perfuma are the sensible ones fwjgrwjbgrwjbgiw.  
> I made fanart of Mermista, Frosta, Adora, Glimmer and Bow.  
> Frosta is 16 btw and I headcanon her as an asexual butch lesbian. And the ~ expletive gesture ~ she throws at Glimmer is called a teddy and it's used in Australia.  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CHE6eNAgsrT/  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CGe2ijPAa8j/  
> Would you guys like me to dump an epilogue of headcanons and worldbuilding for various Etherian kingdoms one day?  
> Also I would love feedback! Predictions! Ideas! How do you think I could improve the development of a character? Anything!  
> Also y'all better save Micah some serious love and big oofs because he's about to go through some trauma ahaha #fuckshadowweaver

**Author's Note:**

> I've already written a few chapters in the middle and I'll post every week if i really put the effort into it. I hope you enjoy! If you want to see the fanart of Catra it has been posted to applesauce_the_timbercat on Instagram! I'll draw Glimmer soon too :)


End file.
